«Green Tea»
by lIlSAKlI
Summary: Sakura was his unwanted bride. He was cynical and unforgiving. Could a misfortunate event bring them closer… or tear them apart? [S&S] [AU]
1. Prologue

Notes: Another CCS fic. And it's Syaoran/Sakura. Please be kind and review.

Summary: Sakura was his unwanted bride. He was cynical and unforgiving. Could a misfortunate event bring them closer… or tear them apart? S&S AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Clamp.

Xox

**Green Tea**

Xox

_Prologue: _

Xox

When I was around the age of five Okaasan passed away. She slipped through my fingers, and I was too young and ignorant to understand what was happening or where she was going. I grew insane with grief at the thought of not having her around, and I wanted to follow her path. I wanted to be with her, but Otousan wouldn't have it. He told me that he would not lose me like he lost Okaasan. And from what I remembered, he promised me that he would love me and protect me forever.

I was his little girl, always would be too.

It was just me, Touya, and Otousan. We lived in a poor cottage in a broken down neighborhood, and as ironic as it sounds, I was pretty much content with my life. I had two of the most important people with me, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I didn't care how badly I reeked, how badly my stomach grumbled painfully from hunger; it was always my family that pulled me through each hardships. I cherished every moment I had with them, since I made the first mistake of taking Okaasan for granted.

Otousan was hardly home, and I missed him terribly. He worked many shifts as a fruit vendor, and brought in little money. Even Touya, who was a delivery boy, couldn't make ends meet. One time, Otousan sacrificed his bowl of rice so that I could be fed. He told me that I was still young and needed the nutrition to fight off disease. I felt awful that he went a night hungry. I felt horrible that I couldn't support my family, as they were supporting me.

On that very day when I turned fourteen, Otousan brought up a subject about marriage, a topic I thought he would never speak of, but somehow, I knew it was coming sooner or later.

"Sakura," he had said. "I think you are old enough to be married."

I giggled when he said that. "'Tousan… I'm _only _fourteen."

His face was indifferent, a bit hard as I recalled. "That's a perfect age for marrying!" he exclaimed, and for a moment, I felt betrayed.

He ended our conversation as abruptly as it started. Strayed in my confusion, I watched as he left the house to start his daily shift. I couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious. _Why'd he want me to marry at fourteen?_ That thought bothered me the most. Girls were usually wed around fifteen or sixteen. I considered myself still young, still a child. The thought of taking duty as a wife and mother made me cringed the more.

For the rest of the week, my mind plagued with Otousan's words. Every time I happened upon him, I would remember that small chat. I wasn't sure if he really meant it all, if he was seriously going to find me a suitor, or just forget about it. I simply let my guard drop. I was foolish then, to not believe Otousan, when it was quite obvious how financially unstable we were. Of course Otousan could not support me anymore.

I was brewing tea the night Otousan came home late. I could hear the front door swing open, and the sounds of Otousan's heavy steps as he entered our crummy house. The familiar rustling of cotton against wool entered my ears. He was removing his coat. His footsteps continued into the den, and the last thing I heard was him falling onto the couch and opening up a newspaper.

I sighed out a breath of air I didn't know was in me.

"Sakura…"

My breath hitched. Usually Otousan came home tired, and never spoke to me unless it was important.

"Sakura…" he repeated, still with that soft fatherly tone of his, which sounded so deceitful to my ears.

I cleared my throat. "H-Hai!" I responded.

"Come here, and bring the tea while you're at it."

"Hai!"

I grabbed the tray and placed all the required necessity for tea drinking on it. I scurried into the den and placed the tray on the small table. Otousan was still reading the paper, with his feet propped on the footrest. I gazed at him hesitantly, a knot growing in my stomach.

"Sakura… are you ready to be married?" he asked.

I stifled a gasp, and blinked two times to make sure if all of this was real. Apparently, it was. He couldn't be bringing up the same topic he had a week ago. I dropped my gaze and clenched my fists. I didn't understand where all of this was leading to. I didn't want to. I wanted to cry right there.

"'Tousan… I am…" I bit my lip. "I am your _little_ girl."

Otousan smiled gradually. "And you will _always_ be my little girl."

He opened his arms and I came into them. If not, this could be the last time I could ever share this hug with him. My eyes burned like sandpaper, and I sniffed back my tears.

"I've found a suitor for you, Sakura," Otousan continued.

I was silent, only tightening my grip on him. My bawling soon ended in hiccups, and I could only manage a few words. "What does he look like, 'Tousan?" I whispered through weak sobs. I was about to bestow myself to a complete stranger, the least Otousan could do was tell me that he picked out a decent looking one.

"Well, I don't know. I only met his mother, and based on her appearance, I can assure you he's not hideous. As a matter of fact, he should be good looking," Otousan rambled on. "His name is Li Xiaolang, and he comes from a rich family. Once you get through with the wedding, you will live in his house. You will have good clothes, good food, and much more."

I jerked away abruptly. "I won't!"

Otousan's eyes lowered. "Sakura, you are dishonoring me," he said as quietly as possible.

"'T-Tousan…" I squeaked desperately.

He stood up. "In a couple of days, you will pack your bags. We will drive to the Li manor. There, you will have your ceremony. And… I hope you're ready by then."

I covered my face, and sniffled back more sobs. "_Otousan…_" But I heard no more of his voice. I brushed the tears from my scrunched up, puffy red face and looked up. I heard the door slam. He had left the house as usual. He didn't even have some tea. I pressed my face into my knees and cried. My family…

_Otousan…_

_Oniisan…_

_This is it…_

--------------------------------------------

I placed on the final ornament to my outfit. I turned to the mirror, and immediately had tears rimming my eyes. From top to bottom, I was dressed in rosy white. This gown symbolized my womanhood, yet, my body didn't fit this dress. I was inadequate in this dress. But I had to look my best; it was my day. My _very_ unfortunate day.

"Oh my daughter, you look gorgeous! How much older you look too," said Otousan, coming into the room. "You fill Okaasan's dress so well. If she was here, she would be proud."

My mouth slanted to the side. "You sure?"

"Absolutely."

I pursed my lips and examined myself once more in the mirror. The dress looked like it was about to slide off my skinny, gross body. I would have gotten a better dress from the Li's, but Otousan insisted that we used Okaasan's dress. He told me it was a very special dress to Okaasan, and I respected that. Therefore, I wore it. My face was heavily made up that I could barely recognize myself. I had on gold earrings that felt so heavy, like it'd stretch my ears to the ground, if possible.

At last, I was ready to leave my room.

"Come on, you wouldn't want to be late, would you?" Otousan sniped goodheartedly.

I shook my head.

"Neh, shall we get moving then?"

I nodded.

We went down a straight row of stairs, and then sauntered our way through a spacious corridor. All the while, my eyes were kept to the ground. I was too ashamed with my undeveloped body in Okaasan's dress to look proud and honored. The veil did little help to cover me up. I was too ashamed to what people were going to think or say about me. I could hear the faint music playing as we got closer to where Otousan was leading me. My heart was racing, and my stomach harbored butterflies.

An assuring hand rubbed my shoulder. "It'll be fine," came Otousan's soothing voice.

And at that moment, I felt like crying all over again. I failed to hold back my emotions. I heard a group of people gasp upon my arrival. They saw me. I must have looked disorganized. The wedding music played, and Otousan walked me down the aisle. All I saw were the many cherry blossom petals littering the ground. I couldn't raise my head; I was too embarrassed to look at everybody, including the groom. Considering how rich he was, he must've looked way better than my undeserving self.

My eyes were kept fixed to my suitor's tuxedoed chest as I faced him. Through the corner of my eyes, I saw Otousan stand aside. The priest began his speaking, apparently in a language I could not understand. It felt like several hours had gone by. My legs were giving in with numbness. It was then when cool, callous hands clasped mine, bringing me back to alertness.

The suitor slipped the ring on my finger, and I did the same with his. My hands were sweaty. I felt disgusted with my inability to hold myself together. I was beginning to have second thoughts as I stood there.

_Oh why?_

_Why am I going through with this?_

_I don't even want to… But…_

"I do…"

My thoughts quickly shattered by that boyish tone belonging to my suitor. Then the voice of the priest alerted my attention, and I looked up.

"Do you, Kinomoto Sakura, take, Li Syaoran, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

I looked away from the priest, and my eyes slowly fixed themselves upon two foreboding ocher orbs. That's all I could make out because my eyes were layered with threatening tears. I also noticed the fact that his eyes were distant, as if he was out of it. I could sense his mind was elsewhere. I wish I was elsewhere too.

"Kinomoto?" the priest repeated.

My mind boggled for a couple of seconds and I finally answered, "I do…"

The priest smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

My breath caught my throat as my newly _husband's _hands came toward my face. I wanted to slap those hands away, but I didn't have the courage to, considering all these people watching. My heart was pounding, heavily and painfully. He lifted the veil off my face, still with that unreadable expression masking his true impression of me, as he lowered his head to mine.

Everything played out so slowly, like a suspenseful movie. It seemed scary at first, and only got worse toward the end. My forehead formed light creases, and I caught the sight of my father's tearful expression. And then…

Moist lips pressed to my shamefully dry ones.

A warm feeling instantly lit inside me, and I boiled with fever.

I couldn't believe it…

It was my _first_ kiss.

--------------------------------------------

Notes: So how was it? I hope it's interesting. And FYI, only the prologue is going to be Sakura's POV. Review oh pretty please!


	2. Chapter One

Notes: Aw, looking at wholesome reviews from my wonderful reviewers makes me gush. LOL. You guys are amazing. Thank you.

Summary: Sakura was his unwanted bride. He was cynical and unforgiving. Could a misfortunate event bring them closer… or tear them apart? S&S AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Clamp.

_Xox_

**Green Tea**

_Xox_

_Chapter One:_

_Xox_

It was the crack of dawn. The windows were drawn up halfway, allowing morning mist to drift into a rather bleak room. Sakura was positioned silently on top of a small, iron mattress, latent hands underneath crumpled sheets, watching the curtains swirl in a motion that made her relatively faint. She blinked away, and with a miserable sigh, shifted her eyes toward another impartial setting.

Hollow green eyes stared up at the creamy white ceiling; a strange, lingering look reflecting in those depths of distinct jade.

Memories, flashbacks, y_esterday…_

A recollection of yesterday's events were rapidly flooding back to her, and it felt as if she was flung, hard, into a brick wall as images coursed through her averse mind. Sakura closed her eyes, blocking out the unpleasant reminiscence, keeping a mild breakdown in check, and this time, she managed quite well.

But still, after all this, she couldn't bring herself to accept her grim fate. Everything happened on its own accord, so unexpectedly, that Sakura hadn't had the time to prevent it or prepare for the worse. It was blatant; it was unfair…

'_I am married.'_

--------------------------------------------

_**X.Flashback..ox**_

--------------------------------------------

_Elated screams and shouts, "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" like a mantra floating in humid air. _

_The suitor boy complied, and she was given no words of warning._

_He placed a chaste peck upon her parted lips for not even a second as he quickly withdrew, as if distraught. It wasn't a solid kiss whatsoever, but none seemed to care; a kiss was a kiss. Sakura came back to her senses, finally, but remained frozen in place as Syaoran released his hold on her. A half-dazed look scribbled over her features as she watched him back away, glimpsing from the podium as roaring applauds soon followed. His expression was unreadable, absent maybe, staring out at the crowds of cheering wedding guests in his unvoiced presence. _

_The two were finally bound in holy matrimony._

_Thus beginning their married life… _

_Sakura stole another quick glance at Li Syaoran, unconsciously seeking out a type of feeling he had about this – oh so wonderful – day as they stood out there on the open, decorated platform. But she saw nothing behind his ghostly, impassive visage. She was (his) wife now, and he had no response to that, not even sparing a glance of pity back to her desperately tearful state. She wanted to know how he felt about their situation as man and wife, his mindset – to know if he was suffering as much as she was._

_In spite of everything, he confirmed nothing, no identifiable emotion. _

_There was no absolute pity._

_It was his sign of rejection._

_Tears pricked her eyes, but every witnesses that shuffled around her and her husband, saw it as tears of the idyllic happiness. Such irony it was. The applauding and cheering immediately broke harder, and the ceremony was finally brought to a final close as food trays wheeled out from the double doors. By the time Sakura regained most of her composure, she found that Syaoran had gone astray. It seemed he had vanished once the guests started to disperse around the vast, green courtyard. _

_She began to survey her surroundings, unsure where to proceed in her finding. She knew no one in this sundry flock of Chinese and Japanese individuals, who either ate or gossiped. She felt completely out of place, and the only person she thought she knew was Syaoran. She flushed; he had kissed her after all._

_Sakura stepped onto the perfectly manicured lawn of the Li estate, and behind two large bamboo garnishes, she saw her father engaging in a halfhearted conversation with a woman about his age. Inquisitively, Sakura crept closer, a pinch of interest and natural nosiness getting the best of her as she neared even further. Her form was conceived behind the undergrowth, and she began to observe with attentive eyes and ears._

"_You said she was sixteen," Yelen snapped. _

"_Please, Mistress Yelen-san, my daughter may be young…"_

_The woman gave him a scornful, darting gaze, displeased in the very least. "What good is a child? I bet she can't even cook or clean! How will she take care of Xiaolang looking the way she did during Mass, all torn up and stooped low! Unacceptable!" she hissed, inwardly heaving as she spoke. _

"_My daughter will learn, and she will be quick," Fujitaka said quietly._

_Yelen shot him a scathing look. "It's too late now, you vile man! My son can no longer split from that nasty girl of yours. They've made their marital ties and it is strictly forbidden to tear up a couple whose vows have already been completed. Not only that, it's also bad luck! So, to say the least, Kinomoto-san, they're stuck for life," Yelen groaned. "What am I going to do with a fourteen-year-old daughter-in-law? Now tell me, Kinomoto-san – if you still have honor left in you – why did you do it?"_

_Shocked, Fujitaka opened his mouth as a way to lessen his blameful situation, but then he caught sight of his deranged daughter revealing herself from behind the young bamboo foliage. He gasped out loud and then held his tongue for the briefest moment before uttering the name of daughter, almost brokenly… _

"_S-Sa–kura…"_

_Sakura gritted her teeth so hard, it caused a slight spasm. Her eyes were wide and glazed with a layer of unshed tears, overwrought with a deep wound at this newfound knowledge. She was frantic in keeping her tears intact, but failed miserably. Black pupils darkened to dust; a hauntingly depressing look blasted towards a man whom she thought had a great deal of honor and recognition in her life._

_Lies, lies, lies, and lies they were._

_This man – her very own father – was a traitor, a calculatingly and insidious man whom intended for this wedding arrangement as a way to get rid of her, as a way to tell her that he stopped loving her. Sakura knew it, from the back of her head, all along, that Otousan no longer loved her. She just knew, but she never had the chance to act against it. And now when it was too late, she understood why it was her and not Touya. Touya brought in money; she brought in nothing. _

_Was he happy now that her departure meant one less mouth to feed?_

_Sakura cowered. "'Tousan." _

_Tears slipped her eyes one by one, and stained her sorrowful expression almost permanently. The realization was devastating, itself, for her limp form to handle because it had always been there, floating right before her pouring eyes. She was too caught up in the simple pleasures of life to actually catch on to the devious plan her father had done behind her back. She couldn't have felt worse than just standing there, detecting the guiltiness her very much at fault father emitted. _

_She then understood the meaning of rejection…_

…_from him and her husband. _

--------------------------------------------

_**X.End Flashback..ox **_

--------------------------------------------

Sakura's eyes slid shut, forcibly succumbing to sleep, to never wake up and face her horrible dilemma. Though, nothing could block out the irritating pain that lay to unrest. Her attempts were futile, just like her father's love was nonexistent. Sakura rolled to one side and sat up as blazing light filtered through her jarred window, flashing her surprisingly in the eyes. She coiled away, and rubbed them, feeling the lost of sleep affecting her state of mind.

'_What to do now?'_ she thought, until suddenly interrupted.

"Why aren't you up yet," sounded a furious Yelen, thrusting the door open, letting it bang the wall adjacent to it as she strutted along inside. Sakura looked up into fiery nutmeg eyes, as shivers ran up and down her arms like the whip of cold air against exposed skin.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, _Yelan-san…" Sakura whispered.

"Good morning? Don't bother, wretched Girl!" Yelen said darkly. She took swift strides toward Sakura and grabbed her by the arm, yanking her off the bed without Sakura fully registering it. Sakura gave a small yelp and landed on her rump to the carpet-beige ground. "Get up, you, and tend to your chores this instant!"

Sakura nodded. "H-Hai!"

The older woman cast a critical, yet thorough, examination in Sakura's direction. Seemingly content, she strode right off, leaving a speechless Sakura trembling in wonderment.

'_Chores? H-Hoe…'_

--------------------------------------------

It was known that Sakura's mother had died from an incurable illness, Yelen knew, which explained why Sakura was improper and unkempt. She clearly didn't know how to take care of herself, to keep herself neat and trim, to be presentable at all cost. This girl could have been mistaken a boy with that scrubby bangs of hers accompanied by that wild nest of auburn hair that ran in a chaotic trails down the side of her sandy face. Her body was small and tiny, Yelen noted, and green eyes were glaringly filled with fright and hopelessness, it was almost painful for Yelen to continue with her inspection.

Sakura had too much imperfection to begin with.

Yelen, right away, saw her as an unfit wife to her son. She had already proven herself by being such a late riser. She was obviously too young to bear children, and looked as if she had never picked up a broom in her life. Yelen would change that. Soon, this girl would learn how to cook and clean. She'd become a loyal wife, a fine mother, and an honorable daughter-in-law. It would just take time, that part in which Yelen dreaded.

In the meantime, she had called upon a housekeeper, Rika, to discipline this child into a suitable woman. She instructed Rika to teach Sakura several chores maids usually dud around the manor. Sakura, fortunately, was eager to learn.

"So you never washed clothes before?" Rika asked, surprised.

Sakura brushed her fingers across the shimmering river. They were in the backyard, outside the Li abode, sitting near the streaming canal with a basket of dirty clothing to wash. Sakura merely shook her head solemnly in response to Rika's inquiry. "Soap in my area was costly, and water supply so limited." Sakura blushed. "We've always been so poor."

"That's understandable," Rika responded in a sympathetic tone. "But that's no reason to get all embarrassed. You should've seen me when I first applied a job for the Lis. I didn't know how to herd chickens. I was deathly afraid of them, but, I was more afraid of losing my job," glancing at Sakura in an assuring way, "I, too, had financial troubles. But, you see, Yelen had been rational. She told me that I should do housekeeping instead, since I've always been a neat freak and all… I'm just grateful I'm still here."

Sakura slowly nodded, mesmerized.

"Shall we start then?" Rika asked, mindless of its rhetorical form, for she already went ahead to fill a round, metal tub with water. "Watch me as I do this," she whispered, dropping in one tablespoon of liquid soap into the tub as she spoke. She then selected a soiled cloth and handed it to Sakura. "You see that red stain on it? Do you want to know how to clean it off?"

Sakura smiled awkwardly. "How?"

"You see those rocks tucked between these ledges? Pick out a smooth one." With hesitance, Sakura chose her rock and then looked up with an eager countenance. Rika grinned. "Okay, use your rock to gently rub at the stain, alright?"

A genuine smile lit across Sakura's features as she saw the stain began to fade. "Look Rika-chan!" she said as she demonstrated. "Look! They're going away!"

Rika nodded, clasping her hands in appraisal. "Very good, Sakura-san!" she said and stood up. "I'll show you how to hang the clothes to dry for later. But now I have to go. Usually at this time, we collect our pensions. _Gomen ne!_ I'll be quick!"

"_Iie_, take your time; I'll be fine, Rika-chan," Sakura drawled, her lips curving as she successfully cleaned another pair of shirt.

Rika bowed to her and then rose to set off, leaving Sakura to finish her task with half a bundle of dirty laundry to finish. Sakura resumed in her launder, scrubbing at khaki pants while humming a soft tune. Her eyes were peering up at the sparkling, mellow skies as pale clouds passed along. Birds, brisk in their flight, soared overhead, and Sakura was just too engrossed in the various activities that she hadn't felt an eerie green aura encircling her.

A hand strung out and snatched hers, lifting it up. Sakura practically yelped to her highest pitch at the sudden shift, and out of the blue too, in her mere puzzlement. "You were boring a hole through my pants," the refined and empty voice state. The sightseer dropped her hand, and went ahead in wiping soapy water off his hand with a clean, crisp handkerchief. Startled, Sakura looked up to see who the owner was to the chillingly soothing voice, also blushing at their close proximity.

Sakura was instantly hypnotized by his charming features. He had such a pretty, yet serious face with enigmatic copper-brown eyes so fierce and sullen all together; it made her feel a bit faint. He had a mop of tangled chestnut hair that covered most of his forehead, offering a cute boyish essence that Sakura found quite entrancing. It was like she was looking at him for the first time since yesterday. She hadn't studied him that much from before, too caught up in her own self-pity to have noticed anything. And as of right now, it hadn't occurred to her by how young this boy looked through all that handsomeness. He looked to be roughly her age or a few years older or younger perhaps.

His eyes flicked from the pants and to her face, narrowing slightly as he saw her familiar green pools, instantly recognizing her.

"Kinomoto."

She frowned as he called her by her maiden name. Though, that was insignificant for now. It didn't bother her that much either, for she was more curious than upset, and was muddled with a certain question that occupied her mind for the time being…

'_Why did he marry so young?'_

--------------------------------------------

Notes: Cliffhanger? Maybe? I'm not sure what to call it. And Yelen is OOC, half the characters are, and it really depends on their situation. Oh, oh well… I apologize for my late update. At least I updated on a special holiday, Chinese New Years!


	3. Chapter Two

Notes: Been a long time, huh? (bows head) Sorry.

Summary: Sakura was his unwanted bride. He was cynical and unforgiving. Could a misfortunate event bring them closer… or tear them apart? S&S AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Clamp.

Xox

**Green Tea**

_Xox_

_Chapter Two:_

_Xox_

Syaoran's eyes were cool and skeptical, a certain look that brought chills up and down her spine. Sakura didn't know whether to look away or keep her gaze steady with his. He wasn't particularly looking at her, but she tensed up anyway. Time passed along as the two examined one another in pure, utter silence, neither one willing to spark up conversation.

By now, Sakura's fingers had wrinkled up into raisins from having them dispersed in the water basin for too long. She was afraid of moving, and restrained all need to relax sore muscles. Almost warily, Sakura glimpsed at the handkerchief clenching firmly in Syaoran's hand. She bit the inside of her lip, wondering why the boy seemed uptight.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, earning herself a harder glare.

Syaoran grunted. "You're terrible with laundry," he whispered harshly.

Sakura followed his eyes and found that he was staring at a yellow shirt. She was surprised that he could spot a speck of dirt from far range. Only sharp eyes could detect such a stain. Hastily, Sakura seized the shirt by the sleeves and plunged it deep into the water, swooshing water about. Through painstaking scrutiny, Sakura eliminated the stain with furious scrubbing.

A smug look crossed his face. "Better," he stated; voice like velvet, smooth and composed.

Inwardly pleased, Syaoran flipped around and began his exit. He paused in his steps, remembering something. With soft spoken words, he said, "Mother has the grocery list. She expects you to go to the marketplace to pick up some goods. Finish the laundry and then go find her."

Then he disappeared before Sakura could reply, not even a 'goodbye' to Sakura's disappointment. "Hai…" Sakura drawled, frowning.

She watched silently as he ambled towards the manor, vanishing from her peripheral vision. The thick green aura that had surrounded her since his appearance finally faded amongst his departure, and she was able to breath with the tension leaving her. Taking her hands from the basin, she dried it on her apron.

Her mind muddled with the thoughts of that boy and his ominous nature. The boy was a negative one, she could tell. Yet, she couldn't put a finger on to why he was the way he was. Even as he spoke to her as any normal human being, she felt as if he wasn't in tune with his environment. He acted detached that she wasn't so sure if he was actually speaking to her or the rock next to her. Waving the thought away, Sakura spotted Rika coming toward her.

"My, Sakura-san, you're pretty fast," Rika said, kneeling beside Sakura.

Sakura smiled. "I couldn't have done it without your instructions."

Both girls giggled as they began collecting the damp garments ready to be pinned to clotheslines. As they worked, Rika couldn't help but notice the absent expression on Sakura's face. She shoulder nudged Sakura out of her thoughts, startling her. Pins fell from Sakura's hands as she looked up with wide, shocked eyes.

"Erm… You okay?" Rika asked, confused.

Sakura stared at her, wordless for a moment. She touched her forehead and shook her head. "Yea, I'm fine. It's just that… Li-kun passed by today."

Rika's eyes widened. "He was outside! When was this?" Rika exclaimed.

Sakura looked over her shoulder. "What do you mean by that?"

"Mistress Yelen's son despises sunlight. He rarely goes out, except only to attend to his classes." Rika laughed. "Ah, I hear he's a scholar. Best one in his class," looking curiously at Sakura, "Did you guys have a spousal quarrel?"

Sakura fervently shook her head, blushing. "Rika-chan, you don't perhaps know his age?" She stared ahead in pondering.

"Hm. He should be fifteen this closing summer."

Sakura gasped at that. "Gosh… He's so young, Rika-san!"

"And so are you."

Sakura looked at the pins in her hands, exhaling slowly. "The other day I overheard Otousan and Yelen-san talking about my age. Yelen-san wanted someone sixteen years of age to marry Li-kun. Why is that?"

Rika quirked an eyebrow. "Well, how old are you now?"

"Fourteen," Sakura said indifferently.

"Well no wonder! You can't bear children at that age."

"You're misunderstanding me…" Sakura said grimly.

"Well, it's true. Most mothers end up dying giving birth to their child at fourteen."

"Does it matter? I won't conceive anytime soon. Besides, don't you think Li-kun is too young to marry also?"

"No. He's perfect for marrying. The Elders had said so themselves. They even announced it to the whole town that he's an eligible bachelor!"

"Although you say he's perfect, I don't think he's too happy about it," Sakura said, furrowing her light brown eyebrows. "Truthfully, I wasn't either. It was actually difficult to go through with the ceremony because on that day, our childhood was indefinitely stripped from us." Sakura's eyes became watery as flashbacks filled her exhausted mind.

--------------------------------------------

"_Otousan! Otousan! Don't leave me, please!" Sakura ran out onto the road, her arms flung over her. "OTOUSAN!" she shrieked, taking in frantic breaths._

_Regardless of her weak attempts, she couldn't knock some sense into her father and let him realize that he was discarding his only daughter on the side of the road, within an unrecognizable surrounding she wasn't yet accustomed to. All she could do for now was gape at the carriage as it took her father away. He never once looked back to see her tears, pain, and suffering. He was a shadow to her despair, and a father she had loved dearly._

"_OTOUSAN!" she cried into the dusky twilight._ _"I'm your little girl, right? Please…" her words echoing over and over._

--------------------------------------------

Sakura blinked, tears falling from her eyes without proper restraint. She quickly wiped them away before Rika noticed. She didn't want to burden anybody. After all, she had burdened her father, and look what happened – he left her. _'Starting today. No more complaints. I must be optimistic. I must be…' _she thought, clutching onto her apron in zealous speech. '…strong.'

"Sakura…"

Her head jolted up in fear. "Yelen-san," she said, swiftly lowering her head in respect.

Yelen's eyes never lost its fiery as she ushered Sakura to stand. "Come with me, Sakura. Rika can finish up the rest. Isn't that right, Rika-chan?"

"Hai!"

Sakura quietly followed Yelen, her eyes averted to the ground the whole time. By the time Sakura looked up as to Yelen's request, she found herself in a room meant for a royal. Deep burgundy carpet graced her feet and the smell of peonies was the trademark fragrance to the room. Yelen spread her arm over to a chair. "Sit."

Sakura scurried right over, firm not to test Yelen's patience. Yelen took a seat across from Sakura and smiled, causing Sakura to tense up.

'_Like mother, like son…'_ she thought to herself, seeing how both mother and son had the same eyes.

"Relax your shoulders, Sakura. It's not good for your posture." Though it was hard, Sakura managed to loosen up a bit. "I'm sure Xiaolang told you to come here to pick up the grocery list."

Sakura stiffened. _'Am I late?'_ she thought.

"I didn't come to you personally because of that. I came to you because I've noticed your eye color… It's green." Yelen folded her hands on the table. "By any chance, are you the daughter of Nadeshiko?"

"H-Hai," Sakura responded nervously.

"Ah. I see, I see. Then I should have been nicer to you."

Sakura glanced at the Mistress in sheer astonishment. "Y-Yelen-sama."

"Your mother… I've always admired her immense beauty," Yelen said in bittersweet reminisce. "She was a peasant, but it didn't seem so. I'd swear you'd think she was a royal at first glance if you saw how naturally elegant she was and how impeccable of manners were."

"Oh?" Sakura didn't know so much about her mother's past expect she was a good mother to her.

"We were very close, almost like family, Sakura. But somewhere down the road, we lost contact. The last thing I remembered Nadeshiko telling me was that if she was to have a baby daughter, she would name her 'Sakura,'" Yelen looked at Sakura expressively. "I was never able to find her again, but I always remembered her sincerity and loyalty at that time we were friends."

Sakura blinked, awed.

"So in her gratitude, I decided to have my son marry a girl named 'Sakura' who is sixteen years old, signifying the sixteen years I've know Nadeshiko," Yelen grinned. "And regardless of status too. Status doesn't matter to me whatsoever, dear."

Sakura smiled. "I feel greatly honored, Yelen-san, that you've found the real Nadeshiko's daughter." Sakura felt tempted to tell her that she almost took her own life because her mother died, but chose not to since it wasn't appropriate.

"That's right. You will be treated well from now on. Though, that doesn't excuse you from your chores. Even royalty have to do chores."

"Thank you," Sakura said, voice trembling slightly. "I will be good to you, and I will be good to your son."

"Very well. Here's the grocery list."

--------------------------------------------

Many people bumped into Sakura as she tried to reach the Fruit Stand. _'A dozen of apples and five oranges…'_ Sakura mentally read off the list. It was a busy day filled with bustling people – merchants and buyers all alike. Sakura felt so small standing beside large adults, waiting for her turn to purchase. She had never been to the marketplace alone before, and maybe she should have suggested Rika to come with her.

As Sakura delved further into a crowd of shoppers, she began to notice pairs of eyes glaring at her. She couldn't closely examine the faces of her pursuers, but she knew they were boys. Once Sakura reached the counter to the Fruit Stand, a girl with pretty eyes and dark raven hair greeted her.

"Hi. May I help you?"

Sakura looked at her list. "Twelve apples and five oranges, please."

The girl handed Sakura the bag of fruits. "Anything else?"

"No. I'm all set." Sakura paid the girl and then turned around, her breath hitching.

--------------------------------------------

Syaoran leaned against the pillar that was the structure that held up the Hoshigata Café, which was pretty much a hangout for rich kids like Syaoran. Listlessly watching all the dull passersby come and go, he caught a glimpse of Sakura trying to budge her way through a thick crowd of people. He snorted at her pathetic attempts to squeeze by. Taking a sip of lightly bitter tonic, he turned to his friend Eriol, who gazed at him with impish sapphire eyes.

"She's pretty cute, huh?" Eriol grinned.

Syaoran scowled. "No."

"Do you know her?" Eriol said, nudging Syaoran gently.

"No…" Syaoran breathlessly drawled.

"Are you sure? You don't usually stare at someone for more than five seconds unless you know them."

Syaoran glared at Eriol. "No," he said coolly. "I don't know her." His eyes narrowed when green eyes locked with his. _'Disgusting…'_ he thought.

"Well… if you say so." Eriol chuckled, taking a sip of his drink.

A soft sigh. "I'm going back inside." Syaoran tossed his tonic into the barrel and strolled into the pub. Jazzy music played in a ghostlike atmosphere, just how Syaoran liked it. He took a seat at his usually spot – in the dark corner. As music entered his hazy head, previous flashbacks swarmed his mind until he entered a subconscious state.

--------------------------------------------

_Syaoran's hands were balled up so tightly, his knuckles cracked. He was so angry, any other feelings would be numb to him. 'This is unfair! I won't go through with this! I won't!' he mentally screamed. Stomping down the hallways, he turned the doorknob and thrust it open. Yelen turned around in her chair, smirking at Syaoran's expressive temper._

"_MOTHER! How dare you arrange my marriage!" he shouted._

_Yelen kept quiet, smirk unwavering._

"_Put this wedding off or I shall runaway!" Syaoran cried, his face scrunching._

"_It cannot be help," Yelen said calmly. "The Elders saw you fit. You're already grown. You shall make us proud. Do not try to running away. You will be dishonoring us if you do."_

"_B-But," Syaoran growled._

"_You know well. The next time you throw a temper tantrum, you will be punished." _

_Syaoran sank to his knees. 'Why…? Why can't it be helped?'_

_Yelen got up from her chair and walked around her desk towards Syaoran. She patted her son on the head, and before leaving the room, she whispered to Syaoran, "Make me proud, Xiaolang."_

--------------------------------------------

Eriol shook Syaoran awake. "Come. Someone's harassing your girl." Syaoran glared grumpily at him with a questioning look.

His eyes narrowed in anger and he turned away from Eriol. Eriol gave him a look of unease and still persisted to grab Syaoran's arm. He latched onto Syaoran's wrist and began to drag Syaoran outside while Syaoran attempted to fight Eriol off.

"This is not funny," Syaoran muttered.

"It's not supposed to be."

Syaoran pushed Eriol's hands off him and then straightened himself. He watched carelessly at the sight ahead of him, ignoring the jump in his heart.

'Kinomoto…' he thought bitterly.

--------------------------------------------

Sakura kept her gaze lowered to the ground as three grimy looking boys blocked her path. They were tall, skinny boys who looked like they belonged to gangs. Sakura perceived the dirty blonde boy with hazel eyes to be the leader. She cringed as one of them had the nerves to touch her hair.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you?" said one boy.

Sakura backed away. "I'm sorry, but I have to go," she said, tightly grasping her bags.

"We can't let you leave yet," said the other guy. "You owe us something."

"Are you guys hungry? Do you want apples? I can give you each an apple." Sakura proceeded to back up even further.

Sakura was so scared. She never thought that she'd be involved in one of these situations. Back in her village, everybody was the friendliest bunch ever. Why had these guys decided to bother her; she did dress in peasant clothes and did not appear rich. Perhaps they were part of a gang. Sakura examined her clearing, and saw that nobody noticed she was in a predicament. They were too busy fulfilling their needs to see that she was in trouble. She then noticed a pair of piercing amber eyes watching her from the distance.

'_Syaoran…'_ she thought, tears in her eyes. Syaoran leaned against the pillar, making no effort to come to her aid. Sakura was shocked to see him watching her; she felt her heart pound painfully. Why would he not help her? She was his wife!

"Hurry up!" the leader yelled, forcibly grabbing the bag she had begun to rummage through. The bag ripped and apples tumbled around her feet. Tears filled Sakura's eyes as she stood there in humiliation with ethereal amber orbs continuously watching her like a hawk. The one thing she knew was to scream.

Maybe someone would answer her call. Maybe someone wouldn't. But she might as well give it a shot.

So she screamed.

--------------------------------------------

Notes: Again, I apologize for the very long update. But hey, it's better than nothing, right?


	4. Chapter Three

Notes: I've put off this fic for my own reasons. Try not to be upset, as there are plenty of fics to read. (Smiles)

Summary: Sakura was his unwanted bride. He was cynical and unforgiving. Could a misfortunate event bring them closer… or tear them apart? S&S AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Clamp.

Xox

**Green Tea**

_Xox_

_Chapter Three:_

_Xox_

Sakura swallowed back the light snuffles that fought its way up her esophagus. Her screams lay unheard as a nasty hand was held tightly over her mouth, smothering her to silent and submissiveness. The glare shot at her was callous and forewarning, conveying a silent message that she better keep her trap shut or else.

"I kill people who try to speak. But scream? This calls for torture, I believe," the leader of the pack snarled. "Death can wait, torture _now_."

A whimper muffled from her. This had to be the worse predicament ever, far worse than the time her father arranged her marriage to a complete stranger, which inadvertently was three days ago, and happened to be to the boy who clearly saw she was in trouble, but made no move to help. Even the townsfolk had their heads turned the other way, perhaps aloof to not notice what endangerment was happening to her this very second.

Sakura cursed inwardly to Kami-sama who must've been on his five minute break to have ignored all this as it continued to unravel.

"Mm-ph!"

Sakura thrashed fervently, not quite willing to be compliant yet.

"Quiet you. It's no use now," the blond haired, blue eyed snapped. His followers surrounded him as he started to drag her carelessly down the road. At first, their actions went inconspicuously by the crowd of people, easily blending in and not attracting any types of attention. This was really bad. Sakura could see the end to it.

Their kidnapping attempt was successfully maneuvered for a few minutes when suddenly a voice rung out sharply.

"What are you boys doing harassing a poor girl?"

The ringleader cursed loudly. "We've been spotted. Run! Run boys!" He shoved Sakura aside hastily and proceeded to flee from the clearing. Sakura heard a tear from somewhere as she landed on the ground, rear end first.

When all three boys scrambled off, Sakura felt safe to look up. She wanted to steal a glance at her savior and thank _her _wholeheartedly. More to Sakura's surprise, it was the very same girl from the Fruit Stand. This was her fortunate savior, thank gods. "Um. Thank you." Sakura looked away, embarrassed.

All her apples were scattered a few distances away, some were bruised and some were stepped on, and others were picked up by hungry hoarders. Sakura sighed; at least the oranges were safe.

"No problem, Miss. Though, I wished I could've helped you sooner with those dim-witted scumbags, but you see, it's a busy market today and I had so many customers to deal with," the girl explained, hand on the back of her neck. "Say what, how about I give you twelve fresh new apples free of charge?"

Sakura flustered, shaking her head. "Oh gosh. That wouldn't be right. I'll have to pay you no matter what or you wouldn't be able to make profit now, would you?" She managed a believable grin despite still being affected by her ordeal, prior.

The female worker patted Sakura on the shoulder, goodheartedly. "You have a heart of gold, I'm sure."

Once again, Sakura flustered. She let her gaze passed from the girl to the pillar where Syaoran was originally perched and unmoving. A frown tugged down her lips when she saw that he was gone. Where could he have gone to at a crucial moment such as now? Did he chicken out on her? Was he afraid that if he helped her, he'd received a fractured rib and broken knuckles in favor? If that was the case, then that was understandable, and she'd forgive him for that.

But he could've at least checked up on her once they were gone, make certain there wasn't any scrapes or bruises she'd acquired from being slung violently to the ground so the evil perpetrator could make his getaway. Not to mention, the emotional damage that followed. Because he wasn't there to console her as a husband should…

--------------------------------------------

Grunting in annoyance as he paced forward, Syaoran couldn't even decipher what wife his mother had chosen for him. First of all, the girl was a measly, poor peasant. Secondly, she was as irritating as the grasshoppers' din of each night. And thirdly, she was capable of luring strange, troublesome boys without even trying. What the heck! Did his mother randomly choose her from inside a potato sack?

What unnerved Syaoran the most was when she looked pleadingly at him, wordlessly asking to be saved. As if he'd break a nail for that… humph!

"Hurry up, Syaoran," Eriol admonished exasperatingly. "She'll be dead before you reach her."

'_What am I? Superman?!' _Syaoran restrained a low, heavy growl as his fists clenched.

He suddenly slowed to a stop, staring ahead as someone darted to Sakura's aid instead. He could see the waist length purple-raven hair snapping back as the brave girl ran, and he already identified her as the Fruit Stand girl. Syaoran shrouded back, a kind of disappointment dissipating his ego to floor level. _'To think I bothered,'_ he thought dryly as he looked hatefully at Eriol, who returned a gentle, puzzle look in response.

"Didn't I tell you that girl was nothing to me, yet you insisted… why did you insist?" Syaoran demanded, voice searing and venomous to the ears.

Eriol confuted a baffled response of "You clearly know her. Why wouldn't you?"

Syaoran spun on his heels and started to walk off heatedly. "Do I have to follow everyone's orders now? Is it always their best interest to keep me from making my own choices?" Syaoran threw his arms up in frustration, heaving. "So what If I know her, Eriol? I didn't choose to. And frankly, I don't like her very much to get acquainted with either."

"Why?" Eriol mustered. "Is this your way of showing how much you hate the world… by hating this girl?"

Syaoran froze. "I can't help myself! She just became my wife!" Syaoran gritted his teeth at hearing Eriol's boisterous 'Nani?!', and faced him with a cold, calculating glare. "Now you know why. I'm bound to her and I can't do anything about it. It's an estranged relationship, and it's fated. My whole life is fated…" He trailed, cursing suddenly as he sensed Sakura's head taking a turn from the distance, scanning the heavily packed area most likely to locate _him_.

Stalling no more, he launched off into a brisk jog.

--------------------------------------------

Fortunately, Sakura was able to replace the lost apples, paying for them of course. She ambled her way toward new stands to search for the goods on her list. The forthcoming girl from earlier, who said her name was 'Tomoyo,' was right about the market being busy. It was full, and lacked a space to breath and stretch. It made Sakura feel a bit nostalgic of her childhood. Being so small back then, she used to walk between the legs of various patrons unsuspectingly. There wasn't need for pushing or shoving because the people in her area were the nicest flock ever. Whenever they did feel something brush against their inner thighs, she'd be gone by the time they looked down to the rubbles of sand by their sandals, dazzled and confused.

Even more nostalgic, she remembered sitting in her mother's lap chewing on sugarcanes as her father struggled to vender his fruits, cutting them into intricate slices so they'd sell better – which usually worked. She told Tomoyo about how passionate her father was at growing his own fruits and selling them, and how much Tomoyo reminded her of him. Sakura, too, was passionate in the gardening field. Though, her expertise tended to be more in the herbal field rather than fruits or veggies.

"Here's your salmon, Miss. Fresh catch of the day," the kind, old fisherman exclaimed.

"Thank you." Sakura quickly paid him and went off on her way.

A bunch of people were a head and a half taller than her, the women were half a head. Sakura groaned as she thrashed about her way to the end of the road, where there'd be a path to guide her back to the Li manor. Everything was checked off her list, and she was through with bartering. The weight straining the muscles in her arms was crazy, though. She had apples and oranges, and assorted vegetables in one arm, cottage cheese, milk, eggs, and the fish in the next.

Glancing down briefly, she made sure the fish was fresh before taking off. The fisherman was right about it being fresh. In fact, it looked to be squirmy inside its package, still alive. Sakura sweat dropped, knowing well that a fish could not survive in such conditions, especially to the thick, hot air that was an environmental hazard to any kind of sea animals. 'Me and my excessive use of imagination…' she chided in thought. 'Now onward…'

--------------------------------------------

The moment she reached home, Sakura gently placed the bags onto the ground at the front of the door and then collapsed. Her hair was stringy and clung to all sides of her face and forehead in a disheveled mess. Having made the half mile trek home was an accomplishment. The weather was unkindly humid, causing her clothes to slightly dampen and stick to her skin uncomfortably. The air was thick and hot, making it difficult for breathing, but she was safely home and exhausted.

Sakura moaned to what could have sounded like a sob. She was so thirsty, so tired and so used up she wasn't aware of the door opening.

"Sakura?" Yelen observed her with a countenance of deep concern. "Why didn't you wait for Wei to get the carriage ready?"

"W-Wei?" Sakura mumbled, mystified.

"Yes, our butler." Yelen frowned. "He told me you were gone by the time he got the horses from their stalls."

Sakura lowered her gaze. "Sorry."

"Wasn't Syaoran there? Did you see him? He could've helped you with the bags…"

Sakura's cheeks redden in neither anger nor hurt – but embarrassment. "Well…"

Yelen's mouth gravely pressed into a thin line. "What's that on your shirt?" she suddenly pointed out. "There's a nip…" She looked her over in close examination. "Did something happen to you, Sakura? Are you hurt?"

"Oh." Sakura thought for a moment, biting her bottom lip. "I ran into a few guys who were giving me trouble, but…" Sakura's brows furrowed as Yelen's expression grew firmer. "…um… this girl—the female stand worker, she pulled me out of the mess…"

"Where was Syaoran?" was all Yelen asked and wanted to know about.

"He was standing someplace, else, while all this was happening—but…"

"What?" Sakura found herself in a fix when she met Yelen's stern, angry eyes. "He just stood there?" she questioned.

"Um. Technically…"

"Don't say no more, Sakura. I understand fully," Yelen said briskly, before picking up all bags and setting foot back into the manor.

Sakura stood back, feeling some sort of burden overwhelm her. _'Oh no, what have I done.' _Her hands covered up her face. _'I tattled on him…' _She knew some form of awful punishment would be enforced on the Li boy. He would hate her for this. She was a burden to begin with, and now she'd even made it worse for him.

'_Oh gods… what's a girl to do?'_

A sudden noise from inside the house disintegrated Sakura's thoughts, and she looked up, shifting her head into the doorway to see what was happening. It sounded as if glass had been shattered to the floor followed by screaming and shouting. Sakura winced as she heard another object being thrown. "I don't like her! I (don't) like _her_!"

Cowering, Sakura knew all too well that was her suitor's voice shouting back in quite a rage. Coming to her senses, Sakura decided to intervene on the heated battle between mother and son before it escalated.

"Stop!" she cried, scampering in on the two. Her arms were waved out, trying to make her presence obvious. "Y-You… don't need… to fight." She was just to worn out to talk, and her throat was so parched it hurt to talk. "S-Sorry."

Yelen's eyes widened a fraction. "Sakura!"

Sakura gave a soft sigh and lowered herself to the ground. Whatever else happened from there, she couldn't even remember.

--------------------------------------------

By the time Sakura woke up, it was dark outside. The crickets were droning and Sakura could hear footsteps coming up to her bed. She cracked an eye open, sputtered to see it was… _Syaoran_. "Li-kun," she gently muttered from her drowse.

The amber eyes glinted, and for the first time, Sakura could read the expression on his face. It was faint, though, but it looked to be a wistful gaze of thoughtful thinking. When Syaoran noticed she was stirring back to consciousness, he sunk back into his protective barrier of detachment and nonchalance.

He gave her a quick once over, and then frowned slightly. "Rika," his voice rose, "she's finally up."

Confused, Sakura glanced around the room to see if Rika was really there. She wasn't, but Sakura saw she was coming in now. "Konban wa, Sakura-chan," the squeaky, high voice greeted her.

"Rika!" Sakura was relieved.

As the maid approached her bed and situated herself beside Syaoran's inert, quiet form, she checked Sakura's temperature by placing her back hand to Sakura's forehead. "Still kinda' feverish," she acknowledged. Syaoran, concluding that there was no need for him to be there any longer, proceeded to turn and slowly depart.

Sakura peered through the gap of Rika's outstretched arm to see Syaoran retreat and disappear through the doorway quietly. She sat upright, reclining against the bedpost as a sudden dizziness enveloped her. "Rika," she conjectured softly, holding her head. "Why was Li-kun, here? What… happened?"

"You don't recall passing out?"

Sakura blushed. "I passed out…?"

"Yup. Right in front of Mistress Yelen and Li-san."

Sakura buried her head into her covers in despair. "That must've been an awkward sight…"

"Mm. It sure was," Rika said agreeably, remembering the events. "You had us all worried to death. One of the nurses in the hall said you haven't had your morning meal portion. Hearing this made Mistress Yelen feel horrible because she was the one who put you to work right away without realizing how worn out you were. She's completely apologetic and promises to not let this happen again." Rika moved a tray of steaming porridge in front of Sakura. "Here's your meal," she grinned, placing a spoon in Sakura's hand.

'_Hm. If by everyone being worried to death, does that imply Li-kun, as well…'_ Sakura thought, but then shook it away. She knew it wasn't highly likely, or else he would have saved her back there, and while there, probably would've offered up to carry half the bags on their way home.

She sighed, smiling feebly at Rika, still feeling energy drained. "Thanks." Sakura raised her spoon "Itadakimasu!" and then she ate.

Rika was comfortably sitting in a chair adjacent to Sakura's mattress, smiling to herself. "You know…" she said lazily, hands clasped over her face, leaning onto Sakura's bed. "Li-san carried you up the stairs when you were unconscious."

Sakura nearly spewed out her soup at Rika's sudden account. "P-Pardon?"

"…It looked so cool, like a bride being carried up to her bed which she'll later share with her man for the night…"

"Rika-chan!"

Rika paused and looked at Sakura's slightly coloring cheeks in mere concentration. "Hai?"

Sakura hoped her blushing cheeks had gone unseen in the dim lighting of the room, though she really doubted it. "Um. He carried me?"

"Hai! It was so cute!"

Sakura stumbled. "Um… why?"

"Well, at first he refused… but at the angry persistence of Yelen-san, he finally came to and taken your weight into his arms… bridal style!"

Sakura sighed forlornly. "Was he mad… about it?"

"…not sure. Why?"

Sakura looked down at her half eaten porridge unappetizingly. "Never mind." She sighed again, already knowing the answer to that, so why bother asking?

--------------------------------------------

Syaoran grunted, branching away from the wall outside Sakura's room. His dark, serious eyes narrowed in contempt, unsure as to why he was still lingering by a hallway connected to Sakura's room, and listening in onto meaningless conversation nonetheless when he should be elsewhere. Most of all, he wasn't so sure why he felt so expectant all of a sudden. He must've been sidetracked; that could be it… or he must've lost the oxygen in his brain for having to lug Sakura up the stairs.

'_Damnit! She's as heavy as a hippo!'_ Syaoran thought furiously, forcing himself to – failingly – believe it. But in a realer sense, she wasn't at all heavy. She actually felt quite pleasant in the arcs of his arms, but thinking that would be proving how contradictive he could be. _'Damnit…'_

Grumbling to himself, Syaoran regained some of his senses and strode right off before he could be spotted by anyone, which could have taken a whole chunk off his ego and have him standing there like a fool who forgot to put on pants this morning. Syaoran grasped a handful of his own hair. "Why me… urgh… Why!"

In a fit of low growls, he unconsciously smacked the wall behind him.

He jarred to a stop and listened intently… scuffs of shoes approaching… and "Hey! Who's there?"

_Shit._ It was Rika's voice. Syaoran made a mad dash for it.

By the time Rika had her head poking out the door Syaoran was already out of sight, running for dear life, presumably, and keeping exposure to a minimum, if possible.

"Strange…" Rika muttered, squinting as she came back into the room, "…thought I heard a dog barking…"

--------------------------------------------

Notes: Ha-ha. Now you all must be anxious what's up with Syaoran, right? Certainly I'm just as anxious! I'll start writing up the next chapter to bring some disclosure to what's happening. Which means, yes, I'm back on track.


End file.
